cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Coates
Kim Coates (1958 - ) Deaths in Film *''Blind Fear'' (1989) [Ed]: Shot in the chest by the police. (Thanks to ND) *''Cold Front'' (1989) [Mantha]: Shot in the back by a sniper while suspended by a cable from a bridge, while Martin Sheen tries to pull him up. *''The Amityville Curse'' (1990) [Frank]: Stabbed with a pitchfork and shot with a nail gun by Cassandra Gava and Dawna Wightman; he later comes back to life to kill Cassandra before dying once again. (Thanks to Jimmy) *''Red Blooded American Girl'' (1990) [Dennis]: Killed by Heather Thomas after she's infected by the "vampire" virus. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Last Boy Scout'' (1991) '[''Chet]: Killed with a single blow to the face (pushing his brain into his nose) by Bruce Willis (while Kim is beating Bruce). (Thanks to Michael) *Innocent Blood' (A French Vampire in America)'' (1992) '[''Ray]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Robert Loggia; he later comes back to life as a vampire and is shot in the head by Anthony LaPaglia. (Thanks to PortsGuy and ND) *The Club (1994)' [''Mr. Carver]: Killed by Andrea Roth while Kim is trying to kill Rino Romano. (Thanks to ND) *''The Spider and the Fly'' (1994) '[''John Deluca]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *Breach of Trust (1995) [Palmer Davis]: Killed by Michael Biehn or Leilani Sarelle (my memory is vague but I recall he died). *The Shamrock Conspiracy (1995)' [''Sean Nolan]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Waterworld'' (1995) [Drifter]: Stabbed to death by Kevin Costner after Kim tries to kill Kevin (his body is later seen as he's thrown overboard). (Thanks to Michael) *''Unforgettable'' (1996) '[''Eddie Dutton]: Shot in the chest by Peter Coyote and other police officers while he's holding a young boy hostage in a church; his body is shown again in the morgue when Ray Liotta steals some of his spinal fluid in order to experience Kim's memories. *Lethal Tender' (Deadly Currents)'' (1997) [Montessi]: Killed in a crash/explosion when his truck goes off of a bridge while he's trying to run down Jeff Fahey and Carrie-Anne Moss. (Thanks to ND) *''Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000'' (2000) [Carlo]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by shooting the domed shield with a bazooka to destroy it after crashing his plane. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Auggie Rose'' (2000) Rose Shot to death. *''Black Hawk Down'' (2001) '[''MSgt. Tim 'Griz' Martin]: Killed in an explosion when an RPG missile hits his vehicle. (Thanks to Jennifer) *The Tunnel (2002)' [''Geary]: Shot in the forehead. *''Open Range'' (2003) [Butler]: Shot to death by Kevin Costner. (Thanks to Sue) *''Thoughtcrimes'' (2003) [Lars Esten]: Shot in the forehead by the police. *''Unstoppable'' (2004) [Peterson]: Throat crushed when Wesley Snipes wraps a cable round his neck and hangs him from a crane at the end of a struggle. *''Assault on Precinct 13'' (2005) [Rosen]: Shot in the chest by Gabriel Byrne's men when they break in through the holding cells. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''Hostage'' (2005) '[''The Watchman]: Shot to death by Kevin Pollak, his body is later seen when Bruce Willis shoots him repeatedly. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *Skinwalkers (2006)' [''Zo]: Falls to his death (while in his werewolf form) after Elias Koteas traps him in a snare then cuts the rope. (Thanks to Cody) *''Grilled'' (2006) [Tony]: Shot to death by Michael Rapaport. *''Hero Wanted'' (2008) [Skinner McGraw]: Shot to death by Cuba Gooding Jr. *''Blood: A Butcher's Tale'' (2010) '[''Andris]: Killed by Aaron Douglas (my memory is vague but I recall he died). *Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010)' [''Bennett]: Killed (presumably eaten) off screen by Shawn Roberts (We only hear him screaming). *''Sinners & Saints'' (2010) [Detective Dave Besson]: Killed in a shootout (my memory is vague but I recall he died). *'Sacrifice (2011)' [Arment]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun blast by Cuba Gooding Jr. after Coates realizes he's out of bullets. *''A Dark Truth (2012)'' [Bruce Swinton]: Shoots himself in the head on the docks of his home in order to escape the repercussions caused by his company's corrupt actions. Deaths in Television *''Dracula: The Series: What a Pleasant Surprise'' (1990) [Jonas Carey]: Stakes himself in the heart. *''RoboCop: The Tin Man'' (1994) [Malloy]: Dies when he is hit directly with a missle from a rocket launcher (causing him to fall off the docks) (Thanks to ND) *''Dead Before Dawn'' (1993; TV movie) [Zack]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Fallen Angels: Tomorrow I Die'' (1995) [Trigger]: Shot to death by Bill Pullman with a hidden gun. (Thanks to ND) *''The Outer Limits: Sandkings'' (1995) [Dave Stockley]: Devoured by Martian insects after Beau Bridges feeds him to them in the basement. (Thanks to Michael) *''Blackfox: Good Men and Bad (1995; TV movie) '[Natchez John Dunn]: Shot to death by Kelly Rowan after a shootout in a field. *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues: Time Prisoners (1996)' [''Salitin]: Disintegrates when he jumps through a force field. *''Dead Silence'' (1997; TV Movie) '[''Theodore 'Ted' Handy]: Impaled on some machinery after he falls out of a window from being shot by James Garner. *Poltergeist: The Legacy: Transference (1997)' [''Steven Romero]: Dies by being electrocuted after laying aganist an electric fence. *''Total Recall 2070: Machine Dreams: Part 1'' (1999) [Winston]: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. *''Nightman: Keyes to the Kingdom of Hell'' (1999) [Kieran Keyes]: Pushed into the vaccum of space. *''Killing Moon'' (2000; TV movie) [Clayton Durrell]: Dies of the exotic virus on board the plane. (Thanks to ND) *''Earth: Final Conflict: Deportation'' (2002) [Smoke]: Impaled in the chest by multiple blades by his attacker. *''Smallville: Lara'' (2007) [Special Agent Carter]: Shot in the back. *''A Gunfighter's Pledge'' (2008; TV Movie) [Tate]: Shot repeatedly by Luke Perry while Kim is holding Wyatt Smith at gunpoint. *''Entourage: One Last Shot'' (2011) [Carl Ertz]: Shoots himself in the head after locking himself in the bathroom during a drug high. Videos Coates, Kim Coates, Kim Coates, Kim Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Coates, Kim Category:Performers with over 40 deaths